


It's The Little Things

by all-or-nothing-baby (BundleOfSoy)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Assholes™, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, But Blink And You'll Miss 'Em, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean Winchester Loves Chick-Flick Moments, Dean Winchester Loves Chick-Flicks, Dean Winchester is adorable, Engineer Dean Winchester, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Gay Dean Winchester, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Loving Dean Winchester, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Openly Gay Dean Winchester, POV Dean Winchester, Photographer Castiel (Supernatural), Quote: No chick-flick moments. (Supernatural), Romantic Fluff, Roommates, Sexy Castiel (Supernatural), Snarky Castiel (Supernatural), Tattooed Castiel (Supernatural), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BundleOfSoy/pseuds/all-or-nothing-baby
Summary: Dean has...feelings.For his roommate, Cas.But it's fine. No biggie. It's not like he's doing everything humanly possible to show he cares, or anything.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 29
Kudos: 185





	It's The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StardustDeanCas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustDeanCas/gifts).



> For the prompt, "Subtle Kindnesses" from the lovely stardustdeancas on Tumblr.
> 
> I've written a LOT of angst recently and just really needed some Soft Bois™ being soft.

Way-too-early on a too-bright Sunday morning—after another late night of thundering metal music and cheap spirits at yet another randomer's messy house party—a slightly delicate Dean shuffled into Cas' room. He placed a cup of steaming hot, black caffeine atop an old stack of _N-Photo_ magazines, which Cas had unceremoniously dumped on his nightstand weeks ago.

"Mornin', Sunshine," Dean greeted his roommate through a yawn.

Cas made an odd-sounding noise into his mattress. Maybe something akin to a Truffle hog, Dean imagined.

Dean, smiling ruefully, plopped himself onto Cas' bed and roughly ruffled at the shock of already-wild dark hair, in a hopefully-irritating manor.

"Unghf. _Stop_. Dean, why are you making me interact at this ungodly hour?" Cas mumbled, voice a rasp, not a single long limb shifting from his sprawled-out position on his belly. "It's Sunday, you heathen. Do you really want our heavenly Father to forsake us, Dean? I, for one, do not wish to suffer His wrath on this holiest of days and will, therefore, be going _straight_ back to sleep. Thank you, goodnight and A-fucking-men." He pulled a pillow over his head as the sarcasm settled in the air.

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, well, to be honest I'd love to kowtow and join you, buddy. But you've got that thing with your Mom and brothers at eleven, and I knew that you'd probably forget, so—"

"Oh, shitfuckshit! What time is it?" Cas flew up like a bat out of hell, almost knocking Dean over and half-falling out of bed, legs all caught up in his Van Gogh _Starry Night_ sheets. "Naomi will not let it go if I'm late! You know how she loves to torture me."

Dean _really_ tried his best not to smile, as Cas fought against his short-sightedness to find his glasses. Having foreseen the panicked act, Dean had already found the thick-rimmed lenses in the bombsight that was Cas' room. He now handed them to his friend with a raised brow and a smirk. "Dude, it's okay. I know what your Mom's like for punctuality and shit. And she won't have to try to _Be Like Elsa_ , 'cause I woke you in plenty of time… see?" he said, throwing a thumb towards the nightstand and Cas' clock.

Cas' rubbed at his crazed blue eyes with his fingers and a thumb. Drinking practically a whole liquor store and getting only four-hours sleep while still wearing last night's eyeliner, made for a pretty unearthly look. "I don't understand that reference, you strange human being," Cas griped, stepping forward with his head tilted to one side and squinting to check the time.

Now Dean really couldn't help but smile. Cas was straining to see the numbers—with his glasses in his hand.

It was only just passed nine am. Getting ready and travelling the half-hour to his Mom's house for the family thing was definitely doable. Dean had made sure of that. "You should really just buy a new alarm clock, dude," he said, glaring at Cas' too-loud tick-tock thrift store clock with disdain, already knowing Cas' answer.

"What, and go back to being awoken by a deafening, man-made and unnatural, purely _evil_ sound created by probably Lucifer himself? No thanks. I'd rather burn out my own eyeballs using sheer might."

Dean's mouth twitched infinitesimally. He'd already bought one of those natural-light-with-birds-singing-and-shit alarm clocks for Cas' birthday in two days time—and was going nuts having to wait to give it to him, even though he knew how much he'd miss waking Cas himself.

Cas noticed his coffee. "Ohhhh, Dean Winchester, I could kiss you."

"Well, go brush your teeth and I'm all yours, Cas..." Dean joked-not-joked.

"Ugh, you're such a fucking hygiene-hero. Of course I'm going to brush my teeth. But only _after_ I've had my fix." In lieu of Dean, though, Cas kissed his chipped but favourite _Little Miss Vegan_ coffee mug.

Dean sighed internally.

"Yeah, well, I might be a clean-freak but you're a fucking drama queen," he pouted at Cas.

"Eat me," Cas exclaimed. Then, sniffing at himself, he said, "Actually, don't. I have _got_ to go shower. Shit, is there any—"

"Hot water? Yeah. Made sure of it. 'Cause I'm awesome."

Cas was now the one obviously trying not to smile. "I suppose you're a little bit awesome. And pretty righteous, come to think about it. Oh, and _oh-so-modest,_ too."

Dean flipped Cas the bird. "Fuck you, you're so full of shit. You think I'm adorable."

Cas knocked back some of his coffee, sweetened with honey, just the way he liked it. "Um-hmm, yeah, like syphilis. But you know the deal still stands, right? If we're both single when we hit thirty…" Cas called over his shoulder as he made his way to their apartment's tiny bathroom in last night's clothes, taking his coffee with him.

"...we'll buy a condo and a cat in the Keys. Yeah, yeah, I know." Dean shouted after Cas, finishing his friend's sentence with a small, sad smile on his lips, seeing his roommate was out of sight. "But, baby, I'd be there tomorrow if you'd only say the word," Dean added to the now-empty living space. He went to pour himself another cup and make Cas some toast with that weird rye bread he liked so much.

Dean ached every day for Cas to know how he felt. And he'd say something to Cas, he really would, if he thought he'd actually have a shot. He shook his head, reminding himself, "Only in your sweetest dreams, Winchester."

Dean hadn't heard Cas come back through to the kitchen, and when his friend slid smooth but still-dry hands around his waist into a hug-from-behind, he jumped out of his skin.

"OHMYFUCKINGGOD!" Dean almost screamed, as if their imaginary future-cat had just leapt at him from inside one of the food cupboards.

Cas' chin now casually rested on Dean's shoulder (as Dean tried his best to not die) and the laughter in his throat was low and rumbly; his voice soft in Dean's ear when he spoke. "That's a nice compliment. But no, it's just me: the loser-wannabe-photographer-shithead you live with..."

Dean took a breath and tried to swallow his heart back down into his chest and regain some dignity. "What the fuck, Cas? Thought you were showering? But yeah, don't I know it," he pretended to grouse. "S'pose you're _my_ loser-wannabe-photographer-shithead, though. Least I won't need to hire some random Shutterbug for my wedding day if ever get married."

Cas turned his friend around to face him by the shoulders of Dean's grubby, off-white _Blue Öyster Cult_ t-shirt, wearing only a bath towel around his waist, Dean now saw (and had to fight very hard to not tent his boxer-briefs because of) and then continued, "...the shithead who, for some unfathomable reason, you constantly clean up after; help to organise; feed—let’s be honest here, I'd probably forget to eat most of the time if it wasn't for you and I'd _certainly_ be living off only peanut butter and grape jelly sandwiches—you also drive me everywhere in your beautiful if terribly un-eco-friendly vintage car; agree to watch French serial killer movies with me, that you probably-definitely hate..." Cas continued as Dean tried to shrug his words off. "Look, my long-winded point is, Dean, that all these things you do for me? They're _far_ beyond mere social niceties. They're not just the usual kind of things buddies do for each other."

Dean wondered where this was coming from and did not just go into panic mode.

"...and I just wanna thank you," Cas admitted, "and let you know that... I see you, Dean."

Dean's mouth went dry as Cas leant in for a hug, arms wrapping around Dean's neck as his slim but firm chest pressed up against a peeling _Blue Öyster Cult_ motif. Dean's breath absolutely did not hitch like something out of a chick-flick when he felt Cas' nipples brush his own through the thinning cotton of his shirt. He then felt Cas' Adam's Apple bob in that divine throat of his, before his friend then whispered, "And, Dean, do I… am I really in your dreams?

Dean stopped breathing.

Shit. Oh shit.

_ohshitohshitohshit_

Cas heard him talking to himself? He… shit, he must have. Otherwise, why the hell would he ask that? But—

"Because, to be honest, Dean…" Cas took a deep breath, "you're... often in mine."

Dean didn't even hear the last thing Cas said. His head swarmed with words that he was sure he could make sentences (excuses) out of if they'd only sort themselves into the right order. He pushed Cas away gently and held him at arm’s length, his freckled, trainee-engineer hands holding onto those haphazardly tattooed biceps for dear life.

"Cas, I—"

"I can't believe you're into me, Dean," Cas said and he looked suddenly and terrifyingly serious. Like some sort of warrior-angel, come down from the heavens to smite Dean for his indiscretion. Maybe Cas had been right earlier and God _was_ angry with him.

He was at least pretty sure he was going to puke-up the Pop-Tart he'd scarfed down before waking Cas.

Now shifting his weight and realising he couldn't lie to Cas, Dean said, "Man, I… I didn't mean to fall for you," his voice sounded far away, "and I can— _I do_ —deal with it, you know? It's fine. It's cool. You've got a boyfriend and I would—"

Cas simply carried on with his assessment, "I mean, I'd just always thought you were the flirty type. And, like, just über-thoughtful and kind and—"

"...never want to come between you and Balthazar, I swear. This totally does _not_ have to change things—" Dean continued, desperate for Cas to hear him. The thought of his and Cas' relationship turning sour over his dumb feelings was truly horrifying. He'd rather burn in hell for the rest of his shitty life than lose Cas.

"...like, I mean, yeah, I've always thought that you're pretty—like, so, so pretty. I mean, I know I can be a little oblivious at times but I'm not _blind,_ Dean, you're stunning _—_ "

"...because, even though I know you don't feel the same, I've been _so_ in love with you for, like, two fucking years now, Cas. So, you see, I know nothing will affect—"

"...and, if we're being totally honest here, Dean, I've been a completely in love with you since we met. But I just didn't think you were—"

Cas now actually looked at Dean properly, eyes blown wide.

Dean was already staring at Cas, mouth agape.

Dean's fingertips were tingling, the rest of him completely numb. He was going into shock, he was sure of it. The silence between them felt wrong. Alien.

And then, finally, " _Wait, what_?" each asked the other, in disbelief.

Dean's face flushed as Cas' eyes flitted to Dean's mouth.

"But Dean, you've never…"

"Dude, you’re with Balth. And before? You've always… you're always with _someone_ , you know?" Dean's body sagged a little at the memories of Cas' past partners.

"Dean, Balthazar really couldn't care less if we're together or not. He just wants a good time and I make myself available because it's easier if I'm distracted. Balth, and the others? They were because I didn't think _you'd_ be interested, Dean. Interested in... me." Cas said quietly.

"You… are you kidding me right now? Cas you're… you're amazing," Dean said, incredulous. Then, completely 360°ing, he claimed, "Actually, no. You're not."

Cas opened and closed his mouth and looked confused.

"You're more than amazing, man." Dean's hands now travelled from Cas' arms to his shoulders, the feel of Cas grounding him. "Castiel Novak, you are the coolest, most talented, smartest, dumbest, funniest and most goddamn smokin' hottest asshole I've ever met. Being your friend is like… it's kinda like being chained to a comet, dude. I feel like I'm flying when I'm with you. You're like the wind. Like sparks and solar flares and supernovas and—"

Cas pulled Dean into him and kissed him as Dean had never been kissed before. He gripped Dean tight at the waist as Dean's hands came to find Cas' face and they both hummed into each other; Cas' sparks meeting Dean's quick breaths.

It was… _so right_.

Cas was the first to pull away. He looked down at his bare feet, a little unsure. "I… was that okay? I'm sorry, I should've asked first," he apologised, looking up at Dean through dark lashes.

"Cas, seriously? Are you actually shitting me? After everything I just said to you? Man, I've been wanting to do that for… _ever_ , it feels like," Dean grinned.

"I just meant… Dean, I haven't brushed my teeth yet," Cas deadpanned.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"And _like the wind_ , Dean? Wow. That is so a lyric from that sappy _Dirty Dancing_ song. Thought you didn't do chick-flicks?"

Dean dead-armed Cas. "I said I didn't do chick-flick _moments_ , asshole."

"Well, who's full of shit now then, huh?" Cas said and kissed Dean again.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Cas wasn't late to his family gathering. Or anywhere else after that, thanks to Dean's shit-hot time management skills.

Dean actually managed to wait the two days to give Cas his much-needed new alarm clock—for which he received a blowjob of truly epic proportions.

Cas managed to watch _ridiculous_ 1980s action and horror movies (and Swayze flicks alike) with Dean, without employing a full-body eye-roll or tutting. He'd even buy him his _utterly revolting_ liquorice, sometimes. But Dean always had to brush his teeth before kissing Cas after eating it, which Dean insisted on even more vehemently than Cas did.

Dean had to keep hiding his Pop-Tarts from Cas because, friend or now-boyfriend, Cas was definitely not going to stop getting on at him about eating more healthily.

Oh, and seven years down the line, Dean _did_ have to hire a photographer for his wedding after all, seeing as Cas was pretty tied up that day (and night).

So, even if the kindnesses between Dean and Cas were often subtle and small to the naked eye—even well into their relationship—they were, in fact, also epic and huge.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I always reply to comments... eventually. I promise. Kudos always greatly appreciated!
> 
> Come find me on D-D-D-Dumblr: @all-or-nothing-baby...
> 
> Lucy : )


End file.
